Still Alive
by LexiC101
Summary: In breaking dawn- The fight did happen but Carlisle was the only one that died. This is what happens to Esme afterwards.


After the fight only Carlisle was the one that was lost. Everyone else from the Cullen's, the witnesses and the wolves were alive. They had finally gotten rid of the Voltrui but Esme was broken. She had lost the one thing in her life that meant the most to her, Carlisle. He was her everything. Her husband, her best friend, her creator and her protector now it was all gone.

Alice wrapped her arms around her mother trying to comfort her. Everyone watched as Esme ran back to the house. Straight away she went to their -her room and pulled out a box. The box was filled with pictures and memories of her and Carlisle, their wedding day, the day Renesmee wasn't to play dress ups with him, the day when Esme drew love hearts all over his face with lip stick, the rubber bunny ring that lights up that Carlisle won at a fair in London, necklaces that Carlisle had got her and Esme's favorite thing the bit of the cast that Calrlisle had signed when they first met when Esme was 16 and fell out of a tree breaking her leg.

_"Miss Esme" Esme turned around on her crutches and the doctor that had put cast on her leg "may I sign your cast?" He smiled_

_"Uh sure Dr Cullen" Esme smiled back. Dr Cullen kneeled down and started writing. He wrote 'Esme, maybe try not to fall out of anymore trees ;) - Carlisle Cullen' and then put a love heart around it._

Esme smiled at the memory. She couldn't believe he was gone. She just wanted to see this beautiful golden eye, feel his soft blonde hair, have his strong arms wrap around her and lie with him on their bed when the rest of the world was fast asleep. Venom poured from her eyes and drenched her white skin.

Everyone else returned home, quiet. Even though there was 26 of them they all felt alone with Carlisle. No one knew what to say everyone just sat there in silence.

* * *

Days had past and the witnesses have gone home. Esme only goes to two places, her bedroom and Carlisle's office because they had his scent. Esme was lying on the bed holding Carlisle's jumper.

"Grandma" Esme looked up and Nessie walked over "don't be sad"

"I'm sorry Nessie I just miss Carlisle" Esme smiled and ran her hands through Renesmee's hair. Suddenly Renesmee's eyes lit up and she ran out of the room. Esme's smile dropped and she laid back down.

* * *

Renesmee ran down stairs with a massive smile on her face.

"Renesmee slow down" Bella said sitting on Edwards lap

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked. Renesmee walked to Alice and put her hand on her cheek.

"Let her go!" Carlisle screamed as two people of the Voltrui grabbed Alice and ran towards them. After getting past two other members he went into the air as did Aro as they hit the ground Aro held up Carlisle's head that he had detached from his body.

"Ness that's perfect!" Edward smiled reading her thoughts "come on" Ness took Alice's hand and they all ran out of the room.

"Anyone else know what that was about?" Jasper asked Bella, Rose and Emmett shook their heads. Rose went to the fridge and got the animal blood they had got when they went hunting for Esme.

"Mum you have to drink some" Rose said handing it to Esme. She took a small sip and put it on the night stand next to her before putting Carlisle's jumper to her nose. Rose sighed and left her alone.

* * *

Esme got up off the bed and it changed. She put on one of Carlisle's blue suit shirts and that was it. It was much bigger then her and went to half way between her hips and her knees. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She pulled her up into a high ponytail before walking downstairs to get some more blood to drink and went into Carlisle's office.

Esme looked at some more pictures of her and Carlisle. She still didn't want to believe he was gone. She was so lonely. She sat cross legged in Carlisle's chair playing with the silver locket that Carlisle gave her on their first date.

_"This was the best night of my life" Carlisle smiled wrapping his arm around her._

_"I haven't been this happy since I can remember" Esme smiled. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme's back and she placed her hands on his chest._

_"I feel like the luckiest man alive" he smiled. Esme went up on her toes and kissed Carlisle._

She smiled at the memory and picked up another picture. This one was a picture of all of them at Bella and Edwards wedding which reminded Esme of the time when Edward took Bella jumping through the trees around their home.

"She's brought him to life" Esme said as they watched Edward and Bella jump away.

"It's been a while" Carlisle said wrapping his arm around Esme and walked away from the window. "

Then another of Carlisle and Renesmee playing with each other. Esme loved how close Carlisle and the family were. He was one of the most easiest people to talk to. Esme pulled her legs to her chest as more venom fell from her eyes and soaked her cheeks once again.

**Esme's POV**

I want to die. I feel like someone is constantly stabbing me in the chest and I can't stop them. I miss him. I just want him back. I don't think I can live without him. He saved me. He saved me after I tried to kill myself. I thought I'd have forever to be with him but I guess not.

"Grandma come out" Nessie knocked on the door

"Please Mum" Alice pleaded to me "if you don't come out Emmett is breaking down the door" I sighed wiping my face with my arm and opened the door.

"Come on grandma you have to see this!" Nessie exclaimed grabbing my hand I sent her a small sad smile before looking up at Alice.

"I know you don't want to be out here but please come" Edward said coming over "I mean looked at her" he picked Nessie up "how can you say know to that face?"

"Using your daughter? That's low Edward" I smiled a little. For the first time since I lost Carlisle it was a real smile, small but real. Edward put Renesmee on the ground and she pulled on my hand out to the living room.

"Wait close your eyes" she said before we turned the corner I sighed and closed my eyes. We walked a few extra steps before she stopped me. "Okay open" it took a second for my eyes to adjust then there he was standing across the room from me leaning against a wall. His blonde hair and his golden eyes. Carlisle.

"Hi" he smiled I smiled as venom came to my eyes. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms that I had missed and kissed him with everything I had.

"This has to be a dream" I said as I broke the kiss.

"You can't sleep" he smiled at me

"Then a day dream" I said

"Nope it's really him" Rose said

"But how? I saw Aro rip your head off" I was so confused.

"He didn't burn him" Alice smiled "so a couple of days ago we" she pointed to her and Edward who was now holding Nessie "found his body and his head put him back together"

"Thank you Alice thank you Edward" I smiled

"Actually it's Renesmee you need to thank she told us" Edwards smiled looking at her. I smiled walking over to her.

"Come here!" I grabbed Renesmee and hugged her tightly "thank you so much" I kissed her head.

"We'll give you some time to catch up" Rosalie smiled taking Emmett's hand and walking out Alice did the same with Jasper and Bella and Edward took Renesmee and followed them.

"You don't know how much I missed you" I smiled and jumped back into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck my my legs around his waist. "Never leave me again" I said putting my head into his neck taking in his scent but this time from his skin.

"I'll try" he smiled and kissed my head taking me into our room. "Bye the way I love you in this" he smiled pulling on his top before putting me on the bed.

* * *

"That's was amazing" Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme as she cuddled into Carlisle's chest.

"You don't know how much I missed you" She whispered

"I think I do" he smiled an kissed her "Esme I have an idea" he said pulling her onto of him so that he was lying on top. "Would you like to go to Isle Esme for a few weeks?"

"Of course" she smiled and leaned down kissing him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. This is a one shot but I was thinking about writing what happens at Isle Esme. so tell me if you wanna see that.**


End file.
